Maria Fleed (Angels)
Maria Grace Fleed is the newest member of the Japanese Mazinger Angels, as well as the youngest at 14. In Mazinger Angels Z, Maria is revealed to be the princess of the destroyed Planet Fleed. Background Maria had spent her childhood on Planet Fleed until it was attacked by the Vegan Empire. Her parents then put her in an escape pod where she was rocketed into space, eventually ending up on Earth with no memories of Planet Fleed. On Earth her only friend was a dog she took in as a pet she named Duke. Soon she became friends with Hikaru Makiba where they bonded over their dogs. Appearance Maria resembles her original counterpart, with her height being comparable to those a few years older than her. Her usual pilot outfit resembled her original counterpart's but was much more revealing with an open jacket and short shorts, and the yellow shirt had a midriff cut. She later switches to the traditional pilot suit from her original counterpart after her training. The only notable change is revealed in Mazinger Angels Z, where she has an unusual four-pointed star birthmark. The birthmark is written in a language that cannot be translated and only read with people with the royal blood of Planet Fleed. The birthmark tells of a flying saucer weapon known as the Gattaiger. Personality When Maria was first introduced she was not very social and her only friend was her dog Duke and Hikaru. This is mainly because of Maria's psychic ability to hear thoughts which showed people's inner thoughts. When Duke was seriously injured, Maria thought he was dead and blamed the Mazinger Angels for his death (he was really injured by the crossfire with the Toros D7 Mechanical Beast). Later she calmed down after seeing what her rage was doing and became friends with the Angels. Since then, Maria becomes much more open and warm. There are times when she is pushed over the edge however, mainly by Sakurako Hono and Kikunosuke Abashiri. In relationships with the other Angels, Maria is closest with Jun Hono often working in different jobs and battle. Maria also had a complicated relationship with Kikunosuke in Mazinger Angels Z, at first being rivals and seeing Kikunosuke as a punk who thought Maria couldn't put up a fight. Later, Maria grows to respect Kikunosuke even allowing her to donate some of her own blood when Kikunosuke needed a transfusion. Abilities Maria possesses powerful psychic abilities such as precognition, telepathy, and limited telekinesis. This allows her to control Minerva X from a distance, but she needs to wear a special helmet to keep her brainwaves in check as uncontrolled use would kill her. Later with training from Honey Kisaragi and Sakurako, Maria builds up her physical strength to utilize Minerva's original controls of using physical movements rather than just the psychic waves. Her training allows her to swim across a school pool with little effort. She is also able to heal wounds much faster than a regular human due to her Fleedian physiology. History Mazinger Angels Maria first appeared in a park with her dog Duke where she met with Hikaru and her dog Daisuke. They conversed until Hikaru was called in. With the Toros D7 attacking and the Angels fighting it, Duke was caught in falling debris from the battle. Maria was angry about this and thought Duke was dead, and swore vengeance on the Angels. Her anger was so great the psychic waves reached Minerva X in the bunker. While Gorgon took control for a while, Maria took over and fiercely attacked the Angels albeit disappointed that one of them was Hikaru. Unfazed she continued to attack but Hikaru snapped her out of it by telling Maria that Duke was still alive and uncontrolled brain activity of piloting Minerva would kill her, like it did with Gorgon. Duke then comes back to Maria now sporting a prosthetic lower body. Maria then joins the Angels afterward. When not on duty, Maria has various part-time jobs in order to support herself, often working together with Jun. In battle, Maria controls Minerva especially when flight is needed for the battle. Later with training from Sakurako, Maria goes through a special training to control Minerva through her movements. At the end she participates in the final battle against the Dragonsaurus. Mazinger Angels Z A few years after the defeat of the Dragonsaurus and Dr. Hell, Maria is now a student at Paradise Academy and the pilot of Venus A. She also starts a rivalry with transfer student Kikunosuke Abashiri, especially after she rudely declined to become a Mazinger Angel. Later she begins to investigate further about the incidents at school and their connection to the mysterious Saucer Beasts. Maria is then captured by the student body president, who was revealed to be a spy for the Vegan Empire looking for the princess. During the interrogation, the empire finds out that Maria is the princess of Planet Fleed and let Maria be bait for the rescue team. Kikunosuke was injured in the fight and they were brought back to base. Maria offers some of her blood for a transfusion after revealing that her injuries have healed. At a cave, she reveals to Kikunosuke her birthmark that Kikunosuke can now read due to the blood transfusion. With the location and instructions in hand, the Angels and Kikunosuke find the Gattaiger and use it to fight against the Vegan Empire. Maria pilots Minerva in the final battle with Venus too badly damaged, while also giving Kikunosuke the okay to sacrifice the Gattaiger to defeat the empire. This resulted in victory for the Angels as they go back to Earth. Gallery 04-02.jpg|Maria on a cover page with her dog Duke. Ju.png|Maria on the cover artwork. Siri.png|Maria in a Sirene costume. Nude Maria.jpeg|Maria Fleed after being saved from Grogos G5 Naked Maria.jpeg|Maria inside Grogos G5 Category:Manga Characters Category:Angels Characters